Art
by LynnFox
Summary: Response to YTDAW's Improv Challenge. GS a bit R. Oneshot!


My response to the weekly Improv Challenge at YTDAW. First line and last line given, no more than 2000 words (well, I have under 800, so no probs there). I hope you'll enjoy this! Lynn (As always: R&R!)

* * *

Sara frowned as water ran down the wall. 

"This is... Different. I don't get it." she said while tilting her head.

"Don't try to understand it honey," Grissom replied while wrapping his arms around her. "It's art, you're not supposed to get it. You're suppose to stare at it to find the hidden meaning and sometimes there isn't one."

"Your mother taught you that?" She tried to look at him over her left shoulder.

Grissom smiled. "Yes," he said, "yes. She did."

"I'd love to meet her sometime." Sara turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I want to meet the woman who raised my man."

"Your man?" he winked.

"Am I not supposed to call you that?"

"You can call me anything."

It had been two weeks since she had shown up at his door. It had devastated him to look at her. Tears streaming down her face, goose bumps covering her body.

_"Sara!"_

_"I... can't... do... this," she cried._

_Grissom stared at her wide-eyed, mouth agape._

_"Really Grissom." She swallowed her tears away._

_"It's too much. I can't handle it anymore."_

_Still not able to say anything Grissom gently took her left hand and guided her into his townhouse. The stream of tears impaired Sara's vision, the weakness in her legs caused her to stumble._

_Grissom lowered her on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water. When he got back she was trying but miserably failing to control herself. He handed her the glass of water and sat down next to her._

_"Sara?" he asked softly. "What is going on?"_

_She gulped down the liquid, which tasted saline because of her tears._

_"Everything," she whispered._

_He held her hand, as he did a couple of months ago when she had told him about her past. Feeling that the gesture didn't cut it he gave a gentle squeeze._

_"Tell me," he urged._

_"She's dead," she heavily breathed in-between sobs._

_"Your mother?" he softly asked._

_"Who else?"She shook her head slightly. "She took my father's life and now she took her own. I guess taking one of my parents away from me simply wasn't enough for her."_

_Grissom remained silent while taking in every inch of Sara's face. She was hurting. She was hurting so bad._

_"I don't have anybody." She struggled to get the words out. "I don't have family, I don't have friends. I only have work."_

_"You have Nicky... and Greg. And me.." he added in a whisper.  
_

_She looked at him with watery brown eyes and dove on top of him. She kissed him hungrily on his mouth while trying to unbutton his shirt at lightning speed. Grissom gasped for air._

_"Sara. Hold on! I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for," he said._

_"I've always been ready for this Grissom. I've fantasized about this moment for years. Every lonely night I spent in bed I fell asleep after thinking of you."_

_She bit the flesh in his neck._

_Grissom could no longer control himself. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. "I love you Sara. I've always loved you."_

Their lovemaking that night had been sincere. The first time it had merely been lust, but the times that followed had been filled with tender moments of intimacy.

And now here they were. Looking at modern art in an art-gallery in the south of Vegas. Their first outing as a couple. Staring at the wall to find the deeper meaning of the water.

"Maybe the artist wants to express the fact that you can't change the course of water, just like you can't change the course of life," Sara mumbled.

"Well in that case, I happen to disagree with him. You **can **change the course of life, but you must be willing to try."

Grissom kissed Sara's neck in a way one would after having been in a relationship for years. Comfort had settled between the two lovers.

"I think," Grissom said, "that this piece of art has more to do with water being pure. A white wall, transparent water..."

He was interrupted by a cleaning lady.

"Excuse me you two, could you please step aside? I have to clean up this mess. A faucet went bezerk on the second floor. Everything's flooded up there and now it even went through the ceiling."

Sara and Grissom walked away in shock.

"We're CSI's!" Sara said with her eyes wide open, "how did we miss that?"

"It's Monday," Grissom said with a shrug.


End file.
